1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article with circuit actuating capability, more particular to an article formed with a pocket and having a circuit built in the pocket and accessible through an opening of the pocket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional articles, such as audio books and audio greeting cards, with sound generating capability normally include an integrated circuit with a speaker coupled thereto. The circuit can be actuated upon opening of the audio greeting cards or the audio books, thereby generating a sound output. However, the circuit built in the conventional greeting cards or the audio books cannot be controlled by the user. For instance, in some circumstances, the user may want to turn off the circuit so that no sound is generated when the user opens the audio greeting card or the audio book.